1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the stability of zinc-containing coating compositions having a film-forming material comprising an iminated acrylate interpolymer in an organic solvent.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application No. 52-17933, published Sept. 7, 1978, shows the use of certain diketones, including 2,4-pentanedione, to prevent the gelling of acrylate coating compositions contaminated with zinc.
Iminated acrylate polymers are well known in coating compositions as indicated, for example, by Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,249 of Sept. 18, 1979.
Both the Japanese and the U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference.